Although a fishing tackle box may not seem like a large object, it can take up a lot of space in a small fishing boat. Consequently, fishermen frequently leave their tackle box off a small boat and only take a few leaders with them, typically stored in plastic sandwich bags. This is an awkward system of storing leaders, however, being difficult to search through and cumbersome to manipulate.
Although various leader storage systems have been proposed over the decades, these systems are generally too busy and complex, driving up the cost of production and being somewhat difficult to handle. Moreover, in many of these systems, it is difficult to obtain a good view of the leaders, as they are stacked in compartments that are on top of each other, or simply not displayed in a beneficial manner.